


"The menace the spiders!"

by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm
Summary: Paul and George in Wales
Relationships: McHarrison - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	"The menace the spiders!"

The days were long, but the nights were even longer. And spending it in a foreign place made things a whole lot worse. Wales. It was like America to the boys. The first time they'd both been away from home, the first time they had both stepped foot into adulthood.

"Could you imagine doing this every day," Paul said mumbling into his pillow one night while George lifted his head up to nod. Top and tailing it in beds were hard times but they had to get it done with. The beds were so damn small and every time they crashed down into them at the end of the day it made George miss his bed even more.

They would catch rides, clean, do work. Anything to get them a bed for the night. Even if it meant non stop twitching from George's end while he had a nightmare. Paul thought it was bloody annoying at first but after some time he ended up smiling whenever George's knees would hit into his side.

George and Paul were friends. There was no doubt about that. They made each other laugh in the middle of the night up until the early hours of the morning, and they both seemed to beam whenever one of them walked into a room. Anyone could see that they were friends. But only one person could see that they were in love.

George Harrison.

Boy wonder himself. The one who lived on 12 Arnold grove and would rush down the street to catch the bus. The one who had about 30 different shirts but chose to wear the white one because one time Paul said it was nice. George who hadn't yet hit his growth spurt and the kids at school teased him. And even though at the end of the day he just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away forever, he kept going.

He would try and try to make him smile. The git would go out of his way to see that pretty boy laugh until he turned red. He would go out of his way to sit next to him on the bus, and to come over to his house whenever he got the chance. He would say he wanted to practice. But really all he wanted was him. He would squeal and practically jump out of his seat whenever Paul had asked him how to play a cord just so he could wrap his fingers around his and move them.

The boy who was in love with Paul McCartney.

And the boy who was currently opening the door for him, as they walked into another stranger's bed and breakfast that they got to stay at for free. All because they were nice boys. George smiled, followed by an "after you dear" in a joking manner. Paul shuffled in, and George closed the door behind him, not long before Paul had screamed.

"What the bloody fucking hell!" He jumped behind George and hugged him tightly. George, who had been very confused at this moment, looked around.

Up in the corner of the room, were two spiders. Now, George tried his best not to scream as well. Tried his best to seem tuff for Paul. So he ended up just staring at it, with a deer in the headlights look, trying to catch his breath from the sight and also the scared Paul wrapped around his chest.

"I'm not sleeping with that in the room." Paul pointed but inevitably brought his hand back down when the spider moved. The spider only moved about a centimeter down. But that was enough for him. George turned his head to him, and Paul only looked at him with pleading eyes. George doesn't know why he turned his head, maybe to comfort him. How could you comfort someone when you yourself was just as scared.

"Well, go on then." Paul let go of his grip and pushed his back.

"What do you want me to do?" George said, his eyes flashing between Paul and the menaces.

"Kill them obviously." George raised his eyebrows.

"Why me?"

"Because I'm too scared," Paul said almost in a whisper. That's all he had to say. George took a newspaper and rolled it up tightly. He wanted to make sure that when he hit em that would be all. George shuffled closer until he was about an arms distance away, stuck out his shaking hand, and wacked the lot of em dead.

George jumped up and down and turned back to Paul, to, I don't know maybe see if he saw him do that. See if he saw his heroic act. And he did. Paul was smiling and also jumping up and down. Maybe not the same reason George was. George ran over to him and didn't even realize that he had jumped into his arms. And even better, didn't even realize that he had planted a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't want it to end. But he felt Paul's hands push his chest and George pulled away. Feeling worse than before. Paul didn't say anything, just stared deeper and deeper into George's eyes. He felt as though he were going to cry. But, of course, Paul couldn't let that happen, so he pulled George in for another soft kiss. George took this time to wrap his arms around Paul's neck, and Paul took that as a sign that he could wrap his arms around George's waist. They pulled away after a little while, still close though.

"I love you," George whispered. Paul hugged him tighter,

"I love you too ya git." They laughed and brought their lips together again. George smiled this time and felt himself fully relax under Paul's touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
